Wyattopia
Wyattopia takes up the space that was originally North America (the United States and Canada, except for Hawaii), the western half of Mexico and all of Central America.Wyattopia also owns the moon apparently. Wyattopia is ruled by Top General President Wyatt Williams. The national bird is the pterodactyl and the national animal is the sasquatch. The creation of Wyattopia has to do strongly with the Pringles Legion. Wyattopia's major cities include New Port (population of 9.2 million), located on the central East Coast, Jetsville ( population of 11.6 million and is the most populated city) is located in the area that was once known as Ohio. Pringleburg (population of 928,672) is a large city in the far northeast section of the country (formerly Canada) Fort Waynie (population of 250,000 and Willams' birth town) is one of the leading wood chip producers. Coleridge (population of 6.9 million) is located on the far southern West Coast. Capton (population of 3.8 million) is the capital city of Wyattopia. Wyattopia is also split into five sectors, with Sector 1 on the East Coast and so on until Sector 5 on the West Coast. Economy Wyattopia uses wood chips as currency, and prices on goods are fixed. Military Wyattopia has a very strong military (second strongest, just under Switzerland 2) and has permanent martial law everywhere in the country. Wyatt seems to have nukes, as Florida was made into a nuclear test site. Top General President Williams is the head of all armed forces in the nation and is often seen on the front lines of combat. Laws Wyattopia has many weird laws, and everything is punishable via death. Laws include trapezoid hair being illegal, and there is a curfew for ALL citizens. There is no minimum drinking age, and only 1920s-1950s music is allowed. Because of the capital punishment for everything there is very little "crime". Science Wyattopia's science is very advanced and Toasterland helps fund its labs and collaborates with its scientists. There is fast, free WiFi all over the country. However, the country uses old people (aged 82 or over) as fuel because it ran out of oil and coal a long time ago, and it's not known why they can't find a better fuel source. There are tubes on the street that are supposed to launch people to destinations quickly but they don't work very well and people have to crawl slowly through them if they want to use them. Population Wyattopia has a population of, just over, 4 billion people. It is the most populated country in Wyatt World. Religion Wyattopia's main religion is Wyattology. They study and worship the Top General President Ran-doe Facts Declared: October 31, 2016. Slogan: "Wyattopia is best topia!" Currency: Woodchips ($$) (two dollar signs = woodchip sign). Current President: Wyatt S. Williams. Previous Presidents: Simon H. Rythian. Current First Lady: Megan Shank. Previous First Lady: Marta Butts. Government Type: Governmentally Controlled Democracy. Legislation: Wyattopian War Council (WWC) National Anthem: "The Last Pale Light in the West" - Ben Nichols. National Animal: Bigfoot (also known as Sasquatch. Hunting is allowed). National Bird: Pterodactyl. National Plant: Hemp. National Colors: Lime Green, Red. Largest City: New Port. National Language: English. Demonym: Wyattopian. Area: 8,932,643 sq mi. Category:Countries Category:North America